


A Tight Fit

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Schmoop, Secret Solenoid, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Things are easy and great, but maybe there could be even more?





	A Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chieris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chieris).



> Secret Solenoid request of: G1 or mishmash: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/First Aid. Tired cuddles after a long day. Maybe shenanigans to fit three people onto one berth?

                “Well. Today sucked,” Sideswipe announced, doing his best to wipe off clumps of mud from his arms. He mostly just smeared it around, so he gave it up as a lost cause and turned his attention to his twin.

                Sunstreaker was staring down at himself with a dawning disgust. While fighting, he never really noticed the dirt or dents, but as soon as the battle charge faded and he could ascertain that they were both ok, it was first and foremost on his mind. And right now it looked like he had a lot on his mind.

                “Did you like… roll in a mud puddle or something?” Sideswipe asked. He was unable to stop the corner of his lips from quirking up when Sunstreaker turned towards him with a desperate look in his optics. When Sunstreaker flapped his arms in a wordless show of frustration, Sideswipe burst out in giggles.

                “Don’t laugh!” Sunstreaker whined, his arms drooping. “Bruticus kicked me into the wettest section of the field.”

                “Oh, Primus, you actually _did_ roll in a mud puddle!” Sideswipe gasped, propping himself up on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. He was helpless against the laughter bubbling up out of him. He had gotten kicked too, but it had probably escaped Sunstreaker’s notice if he had been dragging himself out of a quagmire.

                Ah, Earth and all its squishy wonders…

                _“Sides…”_

                “Alright, alright… there’s nothing I can do out here. We’ll get you home and commandeer the washracks, ok?” Sideswipe replied, gently patting Sunstreaker on the cheek. He left behind a smear of mud on one of the few places Sunstreaker actually still had clean plating.

                Oops.

                “I can’t even tell who won today. Everyone was just slipping and sliding all over the place.” Sunstreaker grumbled, turning to walk towards the road. They fell in behind a gaggle of minibots. Fortunately, Sunstreaker was still busy mourning the drying muck on his paintjob or otherwise he might have had something to say about the slow pace.

                “I think _we_ did?” Sideswipe ventured, automatically slipping his arm around his brother’s waist. Their hips bumped against one another as they walked. “Maybe? I’m not sure. No… you know what? We _totally_ won. You think you got it bad, but I got some great image captures of Megatron stomping away with mud smeared on his aft.”

                “Starscream?” Sunstreaker inquired, glancing at him sidelong, perking up a bit at the thought.  

                Sideswipe winked at his twin. “He _wishes_ he had thought of it. Naw, it was Skywarp – popped in and out before Megatron noticed. We really gotta recruit that kid over to our side one of these days… my kinda people right there.”

                Sunstreaker shuddered and Sideswipe felt the vibrations of it along his side. “Primus, no. I can’t handle _two_ lovable idiots; you’re bad enough.”

                “Awww… you _love_ me!” Sideswipe gushed, beaming at his twin. He leaned in to nuzzle Sunstreaker’s cheek but he got a hand to the face instead. Sideswipe didn’t really care; the ducked head and averted optics were more than enough proof that Sunstreaker had blurted that out without thinking.

                And that he had meant it.

                “I’d love you more if you could get me clean right now,” Sunstreaker muttered, the very picture of embarrassment.

                “Soon as we get back,” Sideswipe promised. “I’ll clean you up… then maybe I’ll get you dirty again.”

                He winked at his brother and then stepped up onto the blacktopped road. Transforming, he peeled out with a waggle of his aft, Sunstreaker not far behind.

 

\--

                Sunstreaker transformed back into his root mode and practically ran into the Ark as soon as they got there. Sideswipe followed at a more leisurely pace, taking several image captures of comrades who had mud in interesting places. In a few weeks or months or whenever spirits dropped next, the pictures would be good for a few laughs.

                The water was already running in the racks nearest their room when Sideswipe entered their hallway. He stepped up the pace when he saw Trailbreaker coming from the opposite end of the hall, seemingly intent on the washracks door.

                “I wouldn’t if I were you!” Sideswipe called out just as Trailbreaker took hold of the handle.

                Trailbreaker glanced up and then took a longer look at Sideswipe’s filthy frame. He made a face. “I take it Big Yellow is even worse?”

                “Ohhh yeah,” Sideswipe said, with another quirk of his lips. “He’s either gonna growl at you to get out, or demand you help… so… your choice.”

                “He’s all yours,” Trailbreaker said, holding up both hands in surrender. He ambled off, probably off to the washracks two hallways over.

                “Thanks, ‘Breaker,” Sideswipe called out over his shoulder. Then he yanked the door open, flinching back at the wall of wet heat that immediately slapped him in the face. “Started without me, huh, Sunshine?”

                In answer, he got a wordlessly impatient tug along their bond. Sideswipe grinned to himself. No doubt the plating Sunstreaker couldn’t reach was itching like mad.

                “You promised you’d help!” Sunstreaker whined as Sideswipe slid into the stall already in use. It was the biggest one, with two overhead spigots. They favored it because then they didn’t have to fight over the source of the water. Not that Sideswipe ever really put up much of a fight; he was nowhere near as particular as his twin was.  

                Sideswipe pulled a soft sponge out of subspace, placing it under the closest stream of water to wet it. Then he grabbed the bottle of special-order cleanser Sunstreaker had open on the shelf and poured some out onto the sponge.

                “Keep your plating on, I’m helping,” Sideswipe informed Sunstreaker and his glare. He slipped around behind Sunstreaker and immediately attacked his upper back with the sponge, the tense shoulders drooping as caked on mud began loosening. “See? Helping.”

                “Hn.”

                Sideswipe laughed at the dreamily pleased sound and kissed the now clean patch of armor. “Had to chase Trailbreaker away,” he said idly.

                “I tossed out Hound,” Sunstreaker replied, shifting to direct Sideswipe’s sponge to another location. “Honestly. It’s like they don’t know these ‘racks are ours.”

                “I don’t recall seeing your names on the door,” another voice piped up. Sunstreaker tensed and looked over his shoulder. Once he saw who was there however, he relaxed again and gave their visitor a small nod.

                Sideswipe waved a greeting and tossed his soapy sponge over to First Aid, pulling out another. He always carried around a half dozen, just for occasions such as this. “That’s a good idea! Thanks, ‘Aid, by this time tomorrow they will be.”

                First Aid sighed, his mask and visor sliding aside so Sideswipe could see the fondly exasperated expression there. “Oh, dear… what have I done?”

                “What are you doing here?” Sunstreaker asked, before Sideswipe could quip something back. “I thought you were on duty.”

                “Only an hour left and no one was seriously hurt in this last battle so Hoist let me go,” First Aid replied, coming forward and resting his hands against Sunstreaker’s abdomen. He raised up on pede tip and pecked Sunstreaker on the lips. “Besides, I got a message that someone else needed me more.”

                He and Sideswipe exchanged a knowing glance and grinning, Sideswipe bent to give their partner a kiss of his own. As he straightened up, Sunstreaker sent an approving pulse along the bond and Sideswipe preened slightly. It was rare for First Aid to get away early, but Sideswipe had deemed it a good gamble to at least ask.   

                Beyond the fact that Sideswipe loved spending time with First Aid, his presence meant a second set of hands washing Sunstreaker. The faster Sunstreaker got clean, the sooner he turned mellow and cuddly. And Sideswipe loved snuggles with his mates post battle. They were comforting and reassuring, proving everyone was alive and well.  

                “I’m definitely not complaining,” Sunstreaker remarked, optics gleaming as he observed First Aid crouch down and start washing Sunstreaker’s mud-encrusted ankles.

                “Didn’t think you would,” Sideswipe murmured, sneaking in and kissing Sunstreaker’s cheek. “Between the two of us, we’ll have you spotless in no time.”

                “Hm…. less talking, more cleaning,” Sunstreaker commanded imperiously, his optic shutters fluttering closed as he leaned into the kiss.

                Laughing, Sideswipe complied, focusing on Sunstreaker’s upper half while First Aid scrubbed at Sunstreaker’s legs. It actually didn’t take too long as Sunstreaker had already rinsed a good deal of the muck off before Sideswipe had even got there. Once Sunstreaker’s plating gleamed its familiar gold again, Sideswipe backed away to attend to his own filthy frame.

                “Don’t forget the back of your neck,” Sunstreaker said as First Aid stood up and hung the rinsed out sponge on a nearby hook. He giggled as Sunstreaker slid his arms around his waist from behind, yanking up him up against Sunstreaker’s front. First Aid went with it, turning within Sunstreaker’s embrace and peppering Sunstreaker’s throat with little butterfly kisses.

                Sideswipe watched the two of them with a smile, Sunstreaker’s contentment flooding their bond. “You could always do it for me,” Sideswipe suggested, thrusting the sponge in their direction.  

                Sunstreaker jerked back, looking at the mud smeared soapy bundle with a wrinkled nasal ridge. First Aid laughed at the reaction, the familiar bright sound soothing Sideswipe’s lingering battle charge. Despite Sunstreaker’s protesting whine, First Aid detangled himself from Sunstreaker’s arms. He grabbed hold of the sponge and indicated for Sideswipe to turn. As Sideswipe did so, he gave his disgruntled twin a smug look.

                “The two of you are silly,” First Aid murmured, still smiling.

                “Yet you still love us,” Sideswipe proclaimed, holding his arm up so First Aid could get into the cracks of his side.

                “Mmm… I suppose so,” First Aid said and sighed as if it were a huge inconvenience. Then he immediately bent forward and brushed his lips over the plating covering Sideswipe’s spark in apology. “My life would be far much less interesting without the two of you in it.”

                He glanced over at Sunstreaker with a fond look. Sunstreaker caught it out of the corner of his optic and returned it, that warm happiness flooding the bond again. Sideswipe luxuriated in it, once more thanking Primus that he had insisted they pursue the small medic once he had caught Sideswipe’s attention.

                First Aid had been good for the both of them, but Sunstreaker had truly blossomed as the relationship had progressed. Despite First Aid’s gentle and quiet demeanor, he didn’t take slag from anyone. He would scold Sideswipe when his cruel streak surfaced, and stand fast in the face of Sunstreaker’s rage. Other than that, he took them as who they were, individually and together. No one had ever really done that before, and it had been incredibly affirming, especially to Sunstreaker.

                “All right, Sides, I think that’s about it. Final rinse,” First Aid instructed. He gently nudged Sideswipe under the stream of water and Sideswipe spun in a slow circle, the last of the suds sluicing away. When he emerged, vents sputtering a little, Sunstreaker greeted him with a fresh towel and began to roughly dry him off, Sideswipe purring at the pleasant friction to his plating.

                Now that the mud had been washed away, Sunstreaker seemed to be all about participating in Sideswipe’s clean up.

                “Ahh, there are my handsome boys,” First Aid commented, standing off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. A cloth dangled from one hand, proof that he had also finished drying off.

                “Here we are,” Sideswipe replied. He let his gaze travel down First Aid’s frame and then back up with a leer. “What are you going to do with us?”

                “Well, I _have_ been on my feet for nearly 24 hours. I was actually thinking about bed and recharge,” First Aid admitted.

                Now that Sideswipe really looked he could see the barely hidden signs of weariness on their lover: dim optics, slumping shoulders… no wonder Hoist had let First Aid go early.

                All the stroking of soap-slicked plating had revved Sideswipe up a little, but he was perfectly happy with the idea of cuddling and pampering their partner instead. In fact… he glanced at Sunstreaker, sending a half formed thought to him.

                Sunstreaker flashed him a grin once he got it. Then he strode forward and scooped up First Aid, throwing him over his shoulder. First Aid shrieked in surprise, legs and arms wildly flailing as Sideswipe scooted past them to get the door. Sunstreaker sidled through with his precious burden, taking off down the hall towards their quarters.

                “Sunny! I can walk, put me down!” First Aid exclaimed, wiggling in Sunstreaker’s grip.

                “You _said_ you were on your feet all day,” Sunstreaker replied, lightly patting First Aid’s aft. First Aid slumped, quickly realizing that struggling against Sunstreaker wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Instead his lipplates formed an adorable pout and he looked pleadingly at Sideswipe.

                “I didn’t mean carry me like an invalid,” First Aid complained.

                “Hmm… think of it less like an invalid and more like a lost medic that we captured and will ravish once we get back to our barbarian cave,” Sideswipe joked, admiring the way Sunstreaker’s hand idly kept stroking First Aid’s upper thigh.

                First Aid cocked his head to the side and considered Sideswipe while upside down. “Ravish? I thought we were going to sleep?”

                Sideswipe shrugged before smirking at him. “For such a tiny little thing, you put up a big fight. We may be barbarians, but we’re not inconsiderate; we’ll let you sleep first before we get to the hot fraggin’.”

                “You’re so kind,” First Aid said, lips twitching. He reached out a hand and Sideswipe took it, running his thumb over the knuckles. He bent and pressed a quick kiss to them before letting go to skip ahead and open the door to their room.

                Sunstreaker strode inside without pause and immediately went to the berth, carefully letting First Aid slide down his front and onto the bed. First Aid dramatically fell backwards onto their pile of pillows and stared up at Sunstreaker with big optics, looking every bit the overwhelmed and frightened prisoner.

                “Oh _my_ ,” First Aid said faintly, hand coming up to cover his mouth as Sideswipe snickered. “What a big, strong mech you are. My frail body will surely be destroyed by your horrible lust. After our nap, of course.”

                Sunstreaker shook his head and even from behind, Sideswipe could tell he was rolling his optics. Sunstreaker would say that Sideswipe was rubbing off on the medic, but Sideswipe knew that First Aid’s playful streak was as wide as Sideswipe’s.

                Sideswipe shut and locked the door behind him and then waited for Sunstreaker to climb up next to First Aid. It was always a bit of a struggle to fit all three of them, even with their two berths pushed together.

                “Don’t forget about my horrible lust too!” Sideswipe said, grinning. Then he got a running start and made a leap onto the bed. He landed across both of them in a great clash of metal, First Aid and Sunstreaker shoving at him wordless protests.

                “Sides, you idiot,” Sunstreaker grumbled, wriggling beneath Sideswipe’s weight. “Why are you like this?”

                “You love me, I know you do!” Sideswipe crowed, squirming until he could lean up and give his twin a wet kiss on the cheek. “You said it. So did First Aid!”

                “If you don’t get your knee out of my stomach, I might take it back,” First Aid warned, poking Sideswipe’s arm.

                “Well, we can’t have that!” Sideswipe exclaimed. He twisted and slid around until he could land in the tiny strip of bed available to him between First Aid and the wall. The rest of his frame spilled out onto First Aid’s front and across it, his uppermost knee slipping between his twin’s. “Good thing you’re so sturdy.”

                “We need a bigger bed,” First Aid said, huffing. He sounded put out, but he readily tucked his fingers into Sideswipe’s side seam. Then he ducked his head down and nudged it up under Sideswipe’s chin, lips pressing a quick kiss against his throat. Sideswipe’s engine tripped over into a purr and he shut his optics, gradually going limp as he luxuriated in the sounds and sensations of being wrapped around the two most important people in his life. 

                “…you could always bring yours in,” Sunstreaker quietly offered after a long moment.

                Sideswipe’s entire body tensed up in between one spark beat and the next. His optic shutters popped open and he stared at his twin over First Aid’s helm.

                _… Sunny? … what…?_

                Under him, First Aid went so still that he stopped venting. “…is that your way of asking me to move in with you?”

                Sunstreaker looked back at Sideswipe hopefully, that happy, peaceful sensation slipping into their bond again. Sideswipe loved the feel of it and he was pretty sure he was emitting something equally as sentimental as he imagined waking up every morning to feel First Aid snug between them.

                “Yes,” Sideswipe answered, completely in agreement with his twin. “That is… if you want to....”

                First Aid was silent for a moment and Sideswipe was honestly too much of a coward to look down at his face to see his expression. So instead he stared at Sunstreaker’s shoulder, spark frozen as he waited for First Aid’s answer.

                “’If I want to…”” First Aid repeated in an exasperated murmur. “You’re ridiculous. Of course I want to! I’ve only been waiting for you to ask me for months now!” 

                “Months…?” Sunstreaker said wonderingly. “You’ve wanted… for months?”

                “We’ve only been dating for half a year,” Sideswipe protested, pushing himself up onto one elbow.

                First Aid reached up, patting Sunstreaker on the cheek. “Months,” he confirmed. He glanced over at Sideswipe, his other hand bracing against Sideswipe’s chest. “It’s been adorable to watch you two be so careful with me, to go so slowly… adorable and slightly aggravating to be honest,” he said with a laugh.

                “You could have said something,” Sunstreaker said, turning his face so that his lips pressed against First Aid’s palm.

                “Just because _I_ was sure didn’t mean _you_ were. I couldn’t tell if you were going slow to keep from frightening me off or to work out your feelings. Either way, I was willing to wait,” First Aid explained making Sideswipe glance up at Sunstreaker.

                To be honest, it had been a little of both. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had never agreed so completely on a third person before. It had spooked them at first. Once they got over that oddity, they had become scared they would lose this amazing person who somehow liked them back, separately and together. So they had purposely kept things at a calm and measured pace.

                Apparently they hadn’t had to.

                “How did you…?” Sunstreaker asked, still dazed at the knowledge that First Aid had decided on them a while ago now.

                First Aid smiled. “I’m a doctor, Sunny. I’m used to taking available facts and making a quick decision based on them, with the help of my instincts. And my instincts and all the facts told me early on that the two of you were right for me in every way.”

                Sideswipe exchanged a glance with his twin, their spark practically a puddle of goo in their chests at the admission. Sunstreaker apparently couldn’t handle it and he buried his face in First Aid’s shoulder, hand desperately clasping his hip.  

                “You… we…” Sideswipe trailed off, looking helplessly at First Aid.

                First Aid smiled gently. “I made you speechless. This is a first.”

                Sideswipe shook his head and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against First Aid’s. Then he turned his head and pressed his cheek to their lover’s and just focused on ventilating for a moment.

                After a few seconds, he cleared his throat, rebooting his vocalizer to clear the static. “I can’t decide if I wanna go out right now and grab your berth or change up the timetable and ravish you senseless,” he confessed.

                “…ravish,” Sunstreaker said, his voice muffled as he voiced his opinion. He slid further atop First Aid, hips rocking against First Aid’s outer thigh with a faint moan.

               First Aid giggled and grabbed what parts of them he could, squeezing hard. “Recharge,” he replied. “Let’s stick to the original plan – we’re already all cozy and I really _am_ tired.”

               “Anything you want,” Sideswipe said immediately, because First Aid could ask for all of their limbs and they would give them up in a sparkbeat, no questions asked. Sunstreaker obligingly retreated, leaning back enough so he could stare down at First Aid with a sappy expression.

               Sideswipe made sure to take an image capture. Not that he wasn’t certain that his expression probably matched his twin’s, but Sideswipe emoted on a regular basis. Sunstreaker had always been more reserved.

               “So… recharge… then berth?” Sunstreaker asked. Sideswipe opened his mouth to protest, because honestly… there really needed to be some fragging and soon. They were mechs of action and while Sideswipe could probably come up with something sweet to convey how much First Aid meant to them… making love to him for hours would end up being more eloquent.

               “Recharge, then berth,” First Aid confirmed and Sideswipe snapped his mouth closed. “And lastly, ravishing. There are some positions I’ve been meaning to try that just haven’t been suited for the two beds.”

               Sideswipe stared sightlessly at the wall across the room, processor suddenly running wild with possibilities.

               Well, ok then. That sounded like a plan Sideswipe could definitely get on board with.

 

~ End 


End file.
